The secret admirer
by Timely Rain
Summary: Mystique Sonia find she has a secret admirer. Does she? And who is the mystery man behind all this?
1. The Card

**This is my first attempt at writing a story like this, so sorry for any mistakes or anything.**

It was morning in Big Green, and Mystique Sonia was lying in bed, waking up slowly. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up, propping herself up against her pillow. She had had the most vivid dream last night, and was thinking about it right now. It had seemed so real, she actually wondered it if had been. She dreamt she had heard her door creak open and someone quickly ran over and placed a letter in an envelope into a drawer in her dressing table before running back out. She hadn't seen who, as it was dark and happened so fast. What an odd dream!

Sonia decided to get dressed. She certainly didn't want Mr. NoHands to get mad at her again! She looked across at Yaksha, who was fast asleep on her bed. Mr. NoHands never shouted at him! Sonia started at herself in her mirror as she got dressed. Each day she looked the same, in her grey strapless dress with the skull motif, her red trousers and her black shoes, yet was still considered the most beautiful girl in Big Green. Sonia smiled at how she knew this, as she ran a comb through her short black hair. Now just one last thing to do before she was ready.

She opened her dressing table drawers to look for her blue lipgloss. She wouldn't be ready for briefing without being ready herself. She began to look through all the drawers, worried she'd lost it, when she spotted something which made her gasp. It was an envelope! A red envelope with writing on the front in glitter gold gel pen. It made her heart flutter inside her chest. What she had "dreamt" had actually happened after all!

She opened the envelope and slid out the card inside. On the front it was patterned with butterflies, all sorts of colours. She opened it and began to read what was inside.

_To the most beautiful girl in all of Hidden Kingdom_

_Every time I see you, you take my breath away!_

_I hope I will soon be able to say_

_Who I am, and make your day_

_More special gifts for you are on the way._

_From,_

_You-don't-know-who!_

Sonia felt weak at the knees, and nearly fell over. Luckily, Yaksha, who had now woken up, caught her just in time. This was so amazing! Sonia blushed very bright red at the thought she had a secret admirer. But who was he? There were loads of men in Big Green. It could be anyone! She was determined to find out. So she got to her feet and made her way to the briefing room.

In the briefing room, Mr. NoHands looked irritated at Sonia being late.

"Mystique Sonia, you're late!" He barked, clearly annoyed. But Sonia was too happy to really care.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied cockily, "Like who sent me this?" She added, holding up the card.

"That's no excuse to be late, Sonia!" He yelled, irritated at how cocky she was being. He hated yelling at anyone really, but he had to to get his point across. Plus, it really did annoy him when he was ready and others weren't.

"What Sonia's card about?" Jumpy asked, looking curious.

Sonia's cheeks flushed pink. "It's a card from my secret admirer!" She exclaimed cheerily.

"Who sent card?" Jumpy questioned.

"It's a secret admirer, Jumpy, she doesn't know." Mighty Ray replied rudely.

Sonia slapped him with her long blue tongue. "There's no need to be rude, Jumpy was asking because he didn't know. And nor do I. Who did send me the card?" Sonia replied, a curious expression appearing on her face.

**Who sent Sonia the card? Will she find out? Will there be more gifts from her secret admirer?**


	2. The letter, and the Present

Later on that day, Mystique Sonia was sitting back in her room, looking at the card she had been given. She began to think who could have sent it her.

"It would have to be someone here, in Big Green," she thought to herself. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to get into my room."

She held out the card in front of her, staring at the fancy curly writing it was written in, admiring how pretty it looked.

Suddenly, a nasty suspicion entered her head. What if this was a stupid prank? What if someone was winding her up? Her face turned red with anger at the thought that someone could be so cruel! But she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. She had to find out more information first.

She sat at her dressing table and stared at her reflection. She was flattered someone clearly had feelings for her, but was annoyed that they were anonymous. She wanted to know who it was! Just as she was thinking this, she heard something. She heard a swish noise, and a faint knock at the door. She looked around and saw another envelope on the floor.

She walked over to it warily and picked it up, before opening the envelope and sliding the letter out. She unfolded it, hands shaking, and began to read.

_To the beautiful Mystique Sonia._

_I am sorry to make it a mystery as to who I am._

_To make your search easier, I will give you clues._

_1. You see me on a regular basis_

_2. I am a human, not an animal_

_From your secret admirer_

_P.s there is a present for you outside the door. Hope you like it._

Mystique Sonia's heart began to flutter as she turned the door handle to open the door. When she opened it and saw what was out there, she gasped.

Sitting outside the door was a bunch of red, pink and white roses.

Sonia carefully reached down and picked them up. They were so pretty, whoever had chosen them clearly knew the sort of thing she liked!

Sonia unwrapped the plastic from around them and cut the elastic band holding them together in a bunch, before filling a vase with water and placing them inside, sitting the vase on her dressing table. She sighed with happiness, when that thought entered her head again. _What if this was all a prank?_ She shuddered at the thought that someone like _Kowloon_ from Second Squad could be doing this as a wind up. There was only one thing for it.

Confrontation!


	3. The Questions

It was dinnertime at Big Green, and Mystique Sonia decided this was the perfect time to confront Kowloon about this. If he was behind all this, then she would definitely have a lot to say to him! She just had to know if he was or wasn't, so she could settle this either way.

She got her food from the counter and placed it by where she usually sat, next to Lin Chung. But instead of sitting down, she made her way over to where Kowloon was sitting, by Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee.

"Well if it isn't _Mistake_ Sonia." Hurricane Lee sneered at her, giving her a filthy look as if she smelt really badly. He had taken an instant dislike to her since he joined Big Green.

Kowloon heard this remark and turned to face the direction Hurricane Lee was looking, and saw Sonia who was standing right behind him.

"What do you want?" He said unkindly.

"The only thing I want is to know if you are playing some horrid joke on me, because if you are, you will pay for this!" Sonia hissed at him. She held out the letter she had got, holding it in Kowloon's face.

"Why would I do that? That's horrible!" Kowloon replied, looking shocked at the letter. He then got up to get a drink from the food counter.

Sonia turned to Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee. "Is he lying? Do you know anything about this?" She questioned.

"It's not his style." Archer Lee replied. "Plus, I'm sure he would admit to it after a bit, so he must be telling the truth."

"Thanks." Sonia replied, before walking off, sighing with relief.

Mystique Sonia went and sat back down, and began to eat her dinner. She was glad to know it wasn't a cruel joke. But now the question of who the mystery man was was going around in her head again. Once she finished her dinner, she pulled the letter out of her dress pocket again and looked at it, only to be interrupted by Lin Chung. He had been off colour a bit ago, and had had to stay in his room, but he was getting better.

"What's that Sonia?" He questioned, smiling at her.

"It's a letter I got from someone, but I don't know who." Sonia replied, looking sad. "I wish I could find out who sent me the card and the letter and the bunch of roses. But whoever sends these things doesn't say who he is!"

Lin Chung placed his hand on Sonia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out soon." He said kindly, and he smiled at her before leaving.

Sonia began to think again. What did he mean **soon**? Did he know who it was? Or was he just being nice, as he usually was to her?

**Does Lin Chung know? Or was he simply trying to reassure Sonia? Will Sonia find out the identity of the secret admirer soon? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. The answer

Just what did he mean? Thought Mystique Sonia to herself, as she sat in bed with Yaksha fast asleep on a pillow next to her.

It was night time now, and she couldn't sleep. What Lin Chung had said had got her thinking. Did he know who was behind this? What he had said seemed to suggest he did. But who was it? Could it possibly be... Lin Chung himself?

Maybe it was! The more Sonia thought about it, the more it made sense. What he had said had subliminally given her the answer! He surely wouldn't have said she would find out soon without knowing himself. She felt very flattered that he thought of her that way. She had had a soft spot for him since she joined Big Green.

Sonia decided to ask him herself, just to make sure. She didn't want to assume it was him and find out it was a red herring.

She got out of bed and slipped her red slippers onto her feet, and made her way over to her bedroom door, then out into the hallway and down to Lin Chung's bedroom door. She carefully knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Called Lin Chung, from inside the room. Sonia carefully opened the door and entered the room.

Lin Chung was sat up in bed, wearing his pyjamas. His square shaped helmet was off, making his thick, shoulder length grey hair fall around his face. He had his sketch book in his hands, but placed it down as Sonia entered.

He smiled at Sonia, and she smiled back, before she plucked up the courage and asked him.

"Lin Chung, how did you know I would find out who sent me those things soon?"

Lin Chung gulped, and his smile faded.

"Well... It's hard to exactly say, as... Well... You know..." He replied, struggling to spit it out.

"I know what?" Sonia questioned.

"About your spell." Lin Chung replied. He sighed, before continuing. "It was me who sent you those cards, and that bunch of roses. I have liked you since you joined Big Green, but I struggled to say so because of your spell. I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but I just had to admit my feelings, otherwise I may never have got an answer."

Sonia stared at him silently, trembling. She had been right! It was Lin Chung!

She walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"I understand, and... I do feel the same way." She said softly.

Lin Chung turned towards her and smiled.

"Come here, Sonia." He said, smiling at her.

He then pulled her into a hug, holding her close, and Sonia turned a very bright red at this, but she hugged back, feeling his warmth radiating onto her. Lin Chung himself blushed at Sonia returning the hug, and stroked her on the back. He paused for a moment, before planting a kiss on top of her head. She looked up at this, and he gazed at her face, admiring her beauty for a second, before placing his lips to hers in a simple kiss.

Mystique Sonia was surprised. The greatest warrior in Big Green, kissing her?

The kiss lasted less than a moment, but when he parted from her, he saw the blush on her face, but the smile on her blue lips as well.

"Thanks for caring about me. I'm flattered you feel this way about me." Sonia said, softly. Lin Chung, still holding her close, began to stroke her silky black hair.

They sat quietly for a second, before Sonia spoke up.

"Let's keep this between us two. If _Mighty Ray_ found out, we'd never hear the end of it!"

Lin Chung nodded in agreement. They smiled at eachother, before Sonia yawned, and decided she had to go to bed. She got up and went back to her own room, saying goodnight to Lin Chung just as she left. They both fell asleep, thinking about each other.

The next morning, Mystique Sonia awoke, grinning at the memory of last night. She was glad to finally know who the secret admirer was, and she was glad it was someone as kind and caring as Lin Chung.

She eased herself out of bed, and began to get dressed and ready for the day. Once she was, she made her bed before going to the mess hall for breakfast.

Once she had got her breakfast, she made her way over to her usual place, next to Lin Chung. He smiled at her, and she felt herself smiling back. But as they had agreed, they would keep it a secret until they were ready for others to know.


End file.
